Change My World
by Chrysanthemum3
Summary: Tea and Bakura absolutley disgusts each other. Tea's in a play with Ryou...can his aibou teach Bakura that she isn't that bad inside? T/B, one-sided T/R
1. Default Chapter

Change My World  
  
By Chrysanthemum  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kind Of Fic: Romance/Angst/Humor  
  
Summary: Tea and Bakura absolutely disgust each other. Tea's in a play with Ryou . . . can his aibou teach Bakura that she isn't that bad inside? T/B, T/R friendship  
  
Chapter One: AGAIN?!  
  
Tea hummed happily, skipping slowly to school. She had risen early, and this was common for the future ballet dancer. She was in an especially good mood today. That was, Bakura wasn't 'accidentally' bumping into her.  
  
She reflected how different Ryou and Bakura were. Ryou, the quiet, cute boy she liked. Bakura . . . . even a mere thought of him made her want to vomit. He had fooled everyone because he and Ryou shared the same body.  
  
When Ryou came to their school, he was a very valuable friend with a millennium piece. But what they did not know was that there was a sinister evil side that always seems the hide behind the peaceful face, waiting for the right moment.  
  
Tea scowled. Using Ryou was a pawn for trying to steal the millennium puzzle from Yugi/Yami was mean. He tried to kill people, for Pete's sake. He didn't deserve to live, that bastard. As she thought, a mere thought of him made her vomit. Literally.  
  
So, she thought of Ryou, of his smile, his good looks, and his serene face . . . .  
  
All this time, she was quietly minding her own business, until . . . .  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Someone bumped into her, causing her to crash onto the ground. Realization dawned onto her as she hit the ground. She glanced toward her left. Just two more blocks . . . .But no, the bastard wouldn't wait . . . .  
  
She glared straight up . . . to Bakura. His leering face smirked at her. She felt searing anger blaze through her. She quietly stood, gathered her scattered books, and her bookbag, turned, and walked away.  
  
She could barely contain her anger at him. That asshole! Ruining my train of thought of Ryou . . . .I will kill him!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura frowned, trying to understand why she wasn't pending out her anger by yelling at him. Her shouts made him feel satisfied of the fact that she hated him. Don't you think you should be nice to her, at least once? his aibou said in his mind.  
  
They did share one body, so they could hear each other's thoughts. Bakura's slightly wild hair moved a little as the wind passed over him. Bakura's eyes narrowed. No way, he countered in his shared mind with Ryou. It's satisfying to see her anger sometimes. She's so happy-go-lucky all the time that I was wondering if she could ever feel any other feeling that isn't happy all the time.  
  
You're evil, his aibou informed him. Bakura smiled, a little. I know that, and thanks for the compliment, he told Ryou, walking toward the school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tea was still angry in homeroom. She fumed, barely containing her anger. When Yugi and the others walked in, they could sense something was wrong with the girl sitting a little too quietly, immersed in a lesson book, which was upside down.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped, along with Tristan, and Joey, who just noticed that he forgot to study for a test scheduled first period. "ARGH!!!" Joey and Tea said in unison. Joey, just noticing that everyone didn't seem worried at all (they all studied) and Tea, because Bakura just walked in.  
  
By the look and scowl that went to the core-of-the-earth on Tea's face, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan could figure out what caused the mood that Tea was in. They sweatdropped. This has been going on since Yami Yugi had defeated Bakura. (that was three weeks ago).  
  
Tea had a major thingy (the one when anime characters get angry or pissed), a huge one, on her head. Tea's eyes glittered with such light that everyone had blue/purple spots for a moment.  
  
But Tea knew she couldn't do anything now. She was in school boundaries, and she could get into serious trouble with the principal. But that was the only reason she didn't storm up to the now snirking Bakura and punch his lights out, and pull out his eyes.  
  
But as his smirk grew more pronounced, and Tea scowl became deeper, she thought that that was not a good reason to keep her from throttling Bakura, AT ALL, and she took a step forward . But at this time, their homeroom teacher came in and shut the door.  
  
It was his signal for everyone to stop what they were doing, no matter HOW important, and sit in their regular assigned seats. Their homeroom teacher did not play. He scowled at them.  
  
Well, someone's in a bad mood today, Tea suddenly thought. She smiled a little.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the back of the room, Bakura was staring at Tea. Is it just me, or is she smiling? He thought fiercely. I thought I just ruined her mood a few minutes ago. He scowled, making the unfortunate girl sitting right next to him quiver in fright.  
  
Of course, he didn't notice, but wouldn't have cared if he did.  
  
Chrysanthemum: First, to say that my friend ChibiSerentiy is the bast of friends to me. This entire fic is dedicated to her. I fyou read this, Chibi, well, just to tell you, HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!!! Yes, I think that this fic would be longer than expected. Hehe, please review!!! (it is my first story after all . . . .) 


	2. Bumping Into the Unexpected

Change My World  
  
By Chrysanthemum  
  
Chapter Two: Bumping Into the Unexpected  
  
Later in the day, Tea was seen humming absentmindly, and looking at her schedule. Yes! She thought. One more class, then LUNCH!!! She cheered in her mind. Today was a particularly BORING day, and like everyone else, her dull life had just gotten duller. She sighed in her head.  
  
It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
everything except what really mattered, but  
  
reality is just cruel.  
  
She smiled, thinking that, at least Bakura had the decency to not bump into her later in the day. There MUST be something wrong with him . . . YES! My day couldn't get any better!!! Her fist shot in the air. (Erm . . .perhaps I didn't mention that she was still in a classroom? ^-^ I'm evil!)  
  
In such times,  
  
I see you laughing  
  
whenever I close my eyes.  
  
The teacher gave her the evil eye. The rest of the class, reassured that the glare wasn't given to them, also mock glared at her. Tea sweatdropped. Mr. Eganishi (made the name up) pointed to the blackboard, with his stick. (Emphasis on STICK)  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will  
  
have to stay with me without fail.  
  
His left eye twitched. "Ms.Gardener (did I spell that right?), you know the answer to this question?" he sweetly/sarcastically (A/N: o.O) asked her.  
  
People are all sad, so  
  
Tea looked at the blackboard. "2x + 1/ x squared," she said 2 seconds later. The teacher anime fell (or should I say literally? ^_^) The class, reassured that they weren't being glared at anymore, shot grateful looks at Tea.  
  
they go and forget, but--  
  
Tea, having no idea what was going on, sweatdropped again. (Oh, Bakura isn't in her math class.) In the back of the classroom, Mai leaned back in her seat, her face smirking. See, she knew it, go Tea! She thought to herself.  
  
For that which I should love,  
  
Class was dismissed. As Tea exited the classroom, she heard Mai call out her name. "WAIT UP!!!!" her friend yelled. Heads turned. Mai was very loud when she wanted to be. Mai smiled as she caught up with her. Tea was very smart, but she didn't use that to push people around. Yes, Yugi's gang was a mystery to her. The Goody-Two Shoes Gang, as she liked to call it.  
  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
Especially Serenity, who was the Joey's younger sister, who moved up a lot of grades to be in the same high school as her big bro. Personally, she thought Serenity was the most goody-two shoes of them all. Right next to Tea, of course. Tea's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
"Well?" She prompted her friend, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Mai seemed to come out of her own world, and smirked at her friend. "Did you see Mr. Egobruisedalot's face when you answered that question?" She smirked at the memory.  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
Tea looked at her quizzically. "I was going to ask you about that," she told her. "Why was everyone so grateful???" Mai looked at her, dumbfounded. "We spent 45 out of the period, which was 50 MINUTES, trying to figure out that QUESTION!!!" Mai ignored the stares she was getting. Tea sweatdropped.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
"Oh," was all she could make out. Mai laughed. "'Oh is all she could say," Mai smiled. She glanced at her friend. "Well, see you," she threw over her shoulder as they split in different directions. Tea smiled. Mai dressed nice, and she could be a great friend, if you understood her well enough. Her friend Joey, still had a crush on her ever since the one he developed when he and Mia met under unpredictable circumstances.  
  
We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
The class before lunch passed by quickly, for Science came easily enough for Tea, not that she was complaining. Bakura was only in her homeroom, and the classes after lunch. She thought of her good mood. Nothing can ruin it, it's so . . .  
  
BAM!!!  
  
She was walking down the corridor to the lunchroom. She was just passing the Drama/ Dancing Room, when she crashed into someone. (Guess WHO?) "I'm sorry." Tea looked up, to be confronted by white hair, and warm brown eyes. (^_______________^ I wanna know who thought it was BAKURA!!! Tell me! PLEASE?!)  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
She immediately blushed. It was Ryou!!! The person in mind did not notice her red face. He held out his hand to her, and she accepted it. When her blush faded, she finally found the courage to ask. "Where were you coming from?" she said.  
  
that smiling face will  
  
Ryou pointed to his left. At Tea's questioning look, he said, "There's a new play and I wanted to help backstage, so . . . . " Tea's eyes began to sparkle at the word 'play'. FINALLY!!!! A play, she was DEFINITELY signing up! Without another word of encouragement, she rushed into the room, causing littered papers to fly everywhere.  
  
have to stay with me without fail.  
  
Ryou innocently smiled. Go for it, Tea! A dark and sinister voice voiced his opinion. NOT! Bakura thought-spoke in his aibou's mind. They had switched after homeroom, because Bakura didn't care for classes like Science, Reading, Math, Writing, etcetera.  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
He scoffed at Science. Our Egyptian table is more advanced than this mumbo- jumbo!, he said after experiencing one class of Math in a day. And I know how to read and write! I don't need further instructions on it!  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
Ryou gently smiled his usual smile when people were talking to him. Ya know, if you just disappear somewhere, I would not be replacing you. Ryou closed his eyes, and assured him with, Don't worry. That would never happen. I wouldn't miss this play for a lifetime!  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
How could you deal with Tea all the time? Bakura asked his aibou. She's not that bad inside, Ryou thought. She's really nice, and she's smart. And a wonderful friend. BAkura scoffed at this. There is something he's hiding fro me . . . but what? he thought to himself.  
  
We got there in the end.  
  
Chrysanthemum: First of all, I would like to thank all you people who reviewed. I don't care if it was 4 or 10, you reviewed, and you said you liked it! I couldn't ask for more! Thanks guys!!! :D Also . . . I want to tell you, THIS IS NOT A TEA/BAKURA AND A TEA/RYOU. It is only a Tea/Bakura, and ONE-SIDED Tea/Ryou, on Tea's part. Ryou doesn't seem to realize that Tea has feeling for him. He only thinks of her as a friend. And . . .I forgot to put in "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasak, so I put it in this chap. Sorry! It does go with the chap, though. So . . . .please review!!!! Thank you again! ^___________^ And HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY TOMORROW!!!!!! 


End file.
